HTTYD: Foreign Gods
by HellenisticHuman
Summary: Transported to the Archipelago, a team of ten demigods must unite with the Dragon Riders in order to prevent the extinction of an entire species. But what happens when two great leaders are forced to work together? How does the child of a god tame a dragon? And why is it that wherever the demigods go, disaster always follows? The answer lies somewhere. And it must be found.
1. A Fall From Grace

**Greetings and salutations!**

 **But hold on, what be this? A crossover? Surely not!**

 **Yes, this is my first crossover, brought on by a Reddit post. Warryn my friend, cheers for giving me the confidence to post this!**

 **Comments and critiques are always welcome.**

HTTYD: Foreign Gods

 _A Fall From Grace_

 _Sand. Why does it always have to be sand?_ thought Percy, sitting up, his body screaming at him in pain. He looked around, blinking away the minute grains that fell from his black hair. _It's so rough, and it gets everywhere_.

"Percy?" A voice shouted from beyond a rocky outcrop that extended into the sea, the sea that filled Percy's field of view, stretching from his feet to the horizon in one unbroken line.

"Annabeth?" He called back, stumbling to his feet, legs creaking and cracking as they took his weight. The beach was unfamiliar to him, and he knew his beaches, having crash landed on 95% of them in his short lifetime. He turned, placing the sea at his back, just as a blur of orange and blue crashed into him.

"Thank the gods! I was worried, Seaweed Brain. After last time, I thought... I thought..."

"Shh. It's OK Owl Eyes, I'm still here. Not going anywhere without you."

"Ayo! Lovebirds! Quit canoodling and help a brother demigod out here, would ya?" called a voice from further up the beach.

Percy and Annabeth turned, catching sight of a hulking bronze shape smashed up against a rock. Beneath that metallic mass, a young Latino man was pinned by a gargantuan paw.

"Leo? You're here too!" shouted Annabeth aggressively, storming over to the son of Hephaestus and berating him, punctuating every word with a kick to the bronze behemoth. "Why! Did! You! Not! Shout! Back!"

Leo twisted and turned with each of Annabeth's kicks, trying to wriggle out of his predicament. "Relax! Chill! I didn't hear you!"

Percy strode over casually and gently pulled Annabeth back, restraining her fury as easily as he would the sea. He wrapped his lanky, tanned arms around her waist and held her, letting her vent her rage at empty air rather than Leo's prize possession.

"My thanks, Percy. Don't think Festus could have taken much more of that."

Percy nodded his agreement. "Any idea where the others might be? If they came with us at all, that is."

Leo grinned his elfish grin. "I think I heard our Roman colleagues on the other side of this boulder. Check it out, and if they are there, get Sparky to come lift this hunk of scrap off me."

"Is that a particularly annoying demigod I hear?" sounded a voice from behind Percy.

Percy spun to be confronted by four Roman demigods, two male, two female. "Jason, Frank, Hazel. And... Reyna? Wow, didn't expect you to be here."

Reyna's stormy eyes narrowed. "I didn't _ask_ to be whisked away to a deserted island in the middle of who-knows-where, Percy."

"No no no, I didn't mean it like _that_ ," Percy complained, his attempt to reason brushed aside as Reyna approached Annabeth and immediately struck up a conversation.

"Leave her, Percy. She's a little out of her element here," spoke Jason softly. "Speaking of, have you seen Piper? I thought she'd be with you..." he trailed off, fear tinging the edges of his voice.

From the shadows beneath an overhang, three people stepped out: a young man in a black leather jacket, and two beautiful girls, one with feathers in her hair, the other wearing a patterned top beneath a pair of denim dungarees.

"Pipes!" shouted Jason, catching his girlfriend in his arms and soaring off with her.

"Excitable, isn't he?" Percy joked, fist-bumping Nico di Angelo as a greeting. "Now that the gang's all here, we might as well make ourselves comfortable."

Frank nodded in agreement, taking Hazel's hand in his and leading her towards the inviting waters that lapped at the beach. Percy just sat down where he was, stretching out on the warm sand. Minutes later, he felt Annabeth's soft blonde curls against his neck, and grinned to himself. _It m_ _ight not be so bad here after all_. 

"Percy, what is _that_? Annabeth asked some time later, pointing out to sea where Frank and Hazel bobbed on the peaceful waves.

Percy looked, one hand held up to shade his eyes from the glaring sun. He watched the water intently, whilst simultaneously reaching out with his powers to search below the surface. He felt the blots of heat that were his friends, blissfully unaware. He sighed, beginning to retract his grip as he turned to his girlfriend. "Annabeth, you're being paranoid. There's nothing—"

A blast of cold hit him, his senses going berserk as he felt the icy shadow pass through the water, as if it were death corporeal. In that brief brush, he sensed the minds of two predators, honing in on his friends, drawn by their good-natured splashing. His own mind reacted on instinct, his hand pulling the cap off Riptide and slashing the sword in a straight line, left to right, as the blade extended.

However, this time, the water in front of Percy was blasted away by a mighty shockwave. Percy and company gaped at the wall of water that formed a perfect semicircle around where the son of Poseidon stood. Frank and Hazel sat on what had been the seabed, staring down towards the base of the wall. Percy edged his way forward, sword in hand, cautious of the water. But it remained at bay, held back by some invisible force.

"Frank, Hazel, you two OK?"

Frank nodded, pointing down the slope to a heaped shape that twitched and flopped. "I don't think that thing is doing too good though," he said shakily.

Percy nodded his thanks, motioning with his sword for Jason and Nico to accompany him. Whatever the thing was, it was _big_. Percy estimated it was at least 50 feet long, maybe just under 20 feet in height. There were two sets of sharp fins running along its back, merging into one line as they reached its tail. Physically, it looked like a supersized Manta Ray, except for the fins and…

"By the gods, Percy. It has two heads," whispered Jason, eyeing the serrated jaws of the creature nervously. Almost as if it heard him, the two heads moved together, pointed noses connecting. A blast of crackling blue electricity pulsed outwards from the creature, knocking Percy and Nico back by several feet. Jason remained unaffected; his father being god of storms, he had electrical immunity.

"Bioelectricity," breathed Percy in awe. "That's remarkable. An ocean-going creature that emits powerful electrical fields. I may not know where we are, guys, but I think I like it." He reached out with a hand towards one of the beast's heads.

It looked at him quizzically, with both heads. In his head he heard a voice, a soft, hissing voice that echoed around his mind. "Who is this fleshling? He is strong, yes, very strong. A challenger for the Alpha. We must tell him of this one, he will want to know." Then the voice took on a tone of fear. "Lightning and death! It approaches swiftly! Flee! Flee before the furious night!" The creature flopped vigorously on the sand, edging towards the wall of water at a considerable pace. Before Percy could react, it had slipped into the water, gone in a flick of its tail.

Percy pulled his hand back. Instinctively, he swivelled, bringing Riptide up to block the blow that was destined for his head. In disbelief, he stared at the flaming blade that crossed his own, and then at its wielder. A human figure stood before him, clad in black armour that resembled scales. A pair of green eyes glared back at him from a slit in the helm. Then a voice issued from the helm. "Stop resisting. We know why you're here. You won't take our dragons."

 _Dragons_? Percy thought. _Who said anything about dragons_?

 **Woo! That was a long opener. Poor Percy, always getting questioned at sword-point.**

 **Next chapter will come in the next week.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Gods And Men

**Wow. I'm actually blown away by the views and the range of countries who've viewed this. So thank you, you noble people of the USA, Australia, the UK, Canada, Finland, the Netherlands, Thailand, the Czech Republic, Sweden, Bosnia and Herzegovina, and Germany.**

 **Wassa110 - The dragon in the previous chapter was a Tidal Class dragon known as a Seashocker, and in response to your criticism of my interpretation of Hiccup, this is a Hiccup who is a couple of years into a war to keep the dragons from going extinct. He's been pushed to breaking point so many times that his more civil side has retreated, replaced by the harshness of a military leader. Hope that satisfies you.**

 _Gods And Men_

"Who said anything about dragons?" asked Percy, his eyes locked onto the flames that rippled over the sword's blade.

"Don't lie! Things will go very badly for you if you lie," shouted the armoured figure, pressing against Riptide. The black armour glittered in the firelight.

Percy had had enough. With a flick of his wrist, he pushed aside the flaming sword, raising his arms. Behind him, the wall of water bubbled and pulsed as two giant hands extended forward, made entirely out of water. Percy smiled at the figure, who stared up at the watery hands in shock, as if only just noticing the wall of water that defied logic.

The figure took a step back. "What in the name of the gods?" stuttered a voice from the helm.

The watery hands formed fists, mimicking Percy's actions perfectly, ready to smash the assailant. As they moved to crush the figure into a smear, two purple blasts issued from further up the beach, evaporating the watery hands as they made contact.

Percy risked a glance up the beach. "What in Hades?"

Where Percy had sat with Annabeth just hours before, now stood a group of armoured individuals and huge hulking beasts. They ranged in colours, shapes and sizes; one was a mottled red and green with two heads, another was several shades of blue and purple, its head crowned with spikes. Two were stocky and armoured, one looked downright demonic with red and orange scales, and a pair of curving black horns.

The last creature was the most menacing. Pure black in colour, it stared down the slope at him with bright green eyes, pupils narrowed like a cat.

Percy whistled through his teeth. "That's a nice… what is that? A gecko? Cool."

The figure pulled the helm off, revealing a young man with a proud jawline, auburn hair and a small, near-unnoticeable scar on his chin. "Are you really that ignorant? Grimmel must have scraped the bottom of the barrel when he hired _you_."

Percy bristled at the jibe. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

The young man laughed harshly, levelling the point of his sword at Percy's throat. "Seriously? You and your group have to be the worst Dragon Hunters we've ever come across." A growl issued from behind the armoured man. The black, cat-like reptile prowled forward on the dry sand, lips pulled back in a snarl as it snapped its teeth at Percy.

Something tugged at Percy's mind. Whatever it was, it felt huge, ancient and powerful. He sent out a searching beam, much like sonar, in order to determine its location. To his surprise, it was just a few metres behind him, lurking just far enough from the edge of the water wall so as not to be seen.

"Uh," Percy said, taking a gulping breath and feeling the edge of the sword brush up against his Adam's apple. "Don't know if you known this, but we're not _Dragon Hunters_. We're demigods, from the United States. And also, there's, uh, _something_ out there in the water."

The armoured man scratched his hair. "Demigods? United States? What in Midgard are you talking about? And what do you mean, there's something out there..." he trailed off as that very something surged forward through the wall.

The beast was titanic, easily the size of a blue whale, perhaps even larger. A pair of medium length tusks extended from its cheeks, and its face was strangely flat, with a lipped mouth filled with small teeth. Protrusions of various lengths extended from its chin and forehead, the longer protrusions forming a regal, mane-like frill around the head. Its skin was strange, not scaled in the sense of a reptile, but like a hardened version of amphibian skin. The creature pursed its lips and released a small puff of cold air that frosted the tips of Percy's black hair.

A glance back at the black dragon and his master revealed a shocking development. The dragon was snarling up at the newly-arrived behemoth, a row of fins protruding from its back glowing an electric-blue in colour. Percy could also see the blue glow in its nostrils and at the back of its throat.

"Hey, Dragon Boy! Does it does that often?" Percy said, lazily pointing Riptide at the dragon, who steadfastly ignored him, attention focused on the giant behind Percy.

"Whoa, bud, it's OK." The male knelt beside his glowing dragon, whispering to it an an unknown language.

The huge beast looked down at Percy, once again touching his fragile human mind with its own. Percy heard its voice as if it spoke directly in his ear. "The power. You have the same as him. My species has often been considered the king of all dragons, but in you, I sense _more._ I sense a _god's_ power inside you, such that I have not sensed for many a year." The behemoth lowered its head, allowing Percy to place his hand flat on its skin. Inside Percy's head, the voice took on a deeper, more regal tone. "By my choice, I bond myself to you, child of the seas. You will be respected, yes, and feared too, for my might is yours to command, and yours alone. So say I."

With its speech done, the colossal beast sunk to its knees, bowing its head in deference to the glowing black dragon, which sat back on its haunches, a smug look on its face.

The armoured man sauntered over to Percy, who glimpsed the unmistakable tracks of tears on his cheeks. "Well," he began, his voice low and gravelly with emotion. "I never thought I'd see the day. You're certainly an interesting one, foreigner. Would you mind accompanying me and my group," he gestured to the pack of dragons up on the beach, "to our home to discuss who you are and _why_ you're here."

"Sure thing," shrugged Percy. "But would you answer me one thing: what just happened?"

The man grinned. "That, foreigner, is a Bewilderbeast. Class 10 Leviathan dragon."

"OK... and what does it all mean to me?"

"It bonded itself to you. You and it, like me and my dragon, are bound together for life. And what's most interesting is that no-one, in the history of our tribe, or any other tribe, has bonded to one. So count yourself lucky."

 _Dragons,_ Percy thought happily. _Who knew?_

 **Hope y'all enjoyed that one. I'd love to hear your thoughts on my choice of dragon for Percy.**

 **More to follow soon.**

 **Peace!**


	3. A Dragon's Utopia

**Hello there.**

 **In the last chapter, Percy learned that there's always a bigger fish. Or in this case, a bigger dragon. And they don't come much bigger than a Bewilderbeast.**

 **(Just trying to diffuse the tension.)**

 **I sense the action in the last chapter was well-received by all, so I'll try to keep this one fast-paced too.**

 **I was asked by one of my readers about characters, so here I'll provide a list of who they are. Dragons too will have a place on the list. (There will be more to come, don't you worry!)**

 **Demigods:**

Percy Jackson (Son of Poseidon)

Annabeth Chase (Daughter of Athena)

Nico di Angelo (Son of Hades)

Piper McLean (Daughter of Aphrodite)

Leo Valdez (Son of Hephaestus)

Calypso (Daughter of Atlas)

Jason Grace (Son of Jupiter)

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano (Daughter of Bellona)

Frank Zhang (Son of Mars)

Hazel Levesque (Daughter of Pluto)

 **Dragon Riders and their Dragons:**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and the Night Fury, Toothless

Astrid Hofferson and the Deadly Nadder, Stormfly

Fishlegs Ingerman and the Gronckle, Meatlug

Snotlout Jorgenson and the Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang

Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston and the Hideous Zippleback, Barf & Belch

Eret, Son of Eret and the Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher

Valka Haddock and the Stormcutter, Cloudjumper

Gobber the Belch and the Hotburple, Grump

 _A Dragon's Utopia_

"So, Percy, was it? How in the Nine Worlds did you and your... rabble get here?" said the armoured man, leaning forward in his high-backed wooden chair.

Percy looked back across the wide circular table, at the man and his armoured entourage, and at the dragons that loomed behind them. The gloom of the hall was thick, only dispersed by a few torches scattered about.

"Uh, can you guys move a bit closer? It's kinda hard to see you all the way over there." Percy forced a laugh, the distance swallowing the sound.

The striking blonde lady on the man's right slammed a battleaxe into the table, bellowing across at Percy. "You do not make requests here, foreigner! You will respect the Chief!"

The man hushed her, laying a soothing hand on her scaled armour. "Hush, Astrid. Respect our guests. Show them the renowned Viking hospitality." He offered an apologetic shrug towards Percy and company, rising from his high-backed wooden throne. "Come. Walk with us. Perhaps we can come to an understanding about each other."

"Sounds great," muttered Percy as he and his friends were roughly hoisted up and shoved towards the towering hall doors. With a nod to his dragon, which was almost invisible in the patches between the smoky firelight, the chief shoved the doors wide open, releasing a flood of daylight. Momentarily blinded, Percy cast about with his mind until he touched upon the great creature currently basking in the harbour. It was like an anchor for him, grounding him, stopping him from falling into madness.

"Welcome to Berk," said the chief casually, spreading his arms wide in a show of extravagance. Behind Percy, the other so-called Vikings groaned and rolled their eyes good-naturedly. "Oh, but where are my manners? I'm showing you my village and you don't even know who I am!" He strode back along the line of demigods, looking carefully at each one in turn before stopping in front of Percy. "Am I to take it that you are the leader of your group?"

"Yes," replied Percy with a straight face.

"No!" chorused the others, dissolving into giggles as they realised the hilarity of the scenario.

Percy made a face at his fellow demigods and bent a knee, bowing his head before the Viking chief. "My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and the god Poseidon, Lord of the Oceans." As Percy spoke, his nine friends also dropped to their knees, showing due respect to a person who demanded it.

"With me I bring Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," continued Percy, as Annabeth raised her head briefly to stare with stormy grey eyes at the chief's consort. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter; Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite; Frank Zhang, son of Mars; Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto; Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus; Calypso, daughter of Atlas; Nico di Angelo, son of Hades; and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona." As he spoke each of their names, they raised their heads to meet the chief's eyes.

"We come from the United States of America. We didn't intend to end up here, nor do we exactly know where _here_ is." Percy paused, thinking for a courteous way to end his speech. "We beseech you, enlighten us as to what we've landed on."

The chief chuckled and extended a calloused hand to Percy, hoisting him up to look him in the eyes. "Well, you know how to make a chief feel important in times like these, don't you? Relax, guys, I think we can trust them. Besides," he said, "this one has a Bewilderbeast, and we all know what one of those bad boys can do, don't we?"

The assembled Vikings followed their chief's example, pulling the kneeling demigods back to their feet.

"Well, since you lot were so kind as to grace us with your names, might as well return the favour, right, _Chief_?" ushered a bald Viking with an intricately braided blonde moustache. He waved a prosthetic hand in front of Percy's face, while lightly tapping his shins with a wooden leg. "Name's Gobber. I'm the blacksmith round these parts, and a damn good dragon dentist and doctor." He pointed over to a large mound of scales. "That's me dragon, Grump. Not the brightest of the bunch, but you could never ask for a better forge-hand."

The chief strode forward and pulled Percy from Gobber's meaty grasp. "That's enough Gobber. You'll be scaring our guests off at this rate. Take them down to the stables and give them an introduction to dragons. See if we get a reaction from some of the rescues." He clapped Percy on the shoulder. "Me and Percy are going to have a little chat, chief to chief."

He whistled and the black dragon came bounding over, reminding Percy considerably of Mrs O'Leary, the hellhound he kept back at Camp Half-Blood. The chief swung his leg over the back of the dragon, and for the first time Percy noticed that the chief also had a prosthetic leg. Whispering softly, the chief leaned forward, stroking a spot on his dragon's neck.

A row of spines along the dragons back split apart, and from somewhere the dragon began to emit blue light along these spines. The glow also came from its nostrils and the back of its mouth. Suddenly the dragon reared its head and let out an unholy roar, deep and commanding.

Percy stumbled back in awe, blinking. "What... what was that?"

The chief smiled serenely. "That was Toothless' Alpha mode. He is the king of all dragons after all, he needs something to show his dominance. And, before you ask, I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of Berk, and trainer of this useless reptile."

Percy just shook his head in amazement, grinning ear to ear. "I think I'm going to enjoy my time here. I think this is it, Chief."

 **Sorry for being away so long guys. Work kinda overloaded me, but now I'm determined to grind some chapters out for you all.**

 **More to follow soon.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
